An unexpected guest (Chapter 1)
by PoniesPoniesPoines
Summary: A young man decides to begin a journal on his computer. His life has been going down-hill ever since his girlfriend left him alone in his apartment, leaving on a 6 month cruise. Strange things happen to him in the coming months, the first occurrence being when he hears a knocking on his door in the middle of the night.


5/1/19, Morning

Ok lets, get this started. Hello, my name is Alexander Jones, but most of my friends call me Alex. I live with my girlfriend in a two bedroom apartment. And since this is going to be my diary until further notice, I thought it would be good to introduce myself. I am 19 years old, a tad on the big side, and a mind even bigger. My girlfriend's name is Jillian, but I call her Jill. She likes that name more than her own, so I thought to call her that. She has beautiful brown-blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a smile like no other. I am currently alone in our apartment because Jill if off on a cruise for a few months. Our relationship was going south for a while and we decided the best thing to do was to cool off and give ourselves a break from each other. So I am stuck here, alone, for about 6 months. I know, long cruise. I think that is all I have to say for right now, so I will end this entry here. This is Alex Jones signing off.

5/2/19, Afternoon

I could barely sleep last night. I kept having nightmares. I can't tell you of what. Not that I don't trust you. Its just that I don't remember. I woke up in the middle of the night, repeatedly. It was awful, but I slept through most of the morning, and that is why this log is in the afternoon and not in the morning like the previous one. I forget to mention that today is Sunday. I don't want to go to work tomorrow. I might just take a sick day. Oh yeah, I work as a psychiatrist of sorts. I work to help others out of the abyss of depression, but I have yet to fully succeed with any of my clients. That is actually why I am keeping a log every day. So that I can analyze my own thoughts and see them on a screen. To make sure that I'm not going crazy. Anyways, Its almost lunch time. I might just grab a sandwich and go back to sleep.

5/2/19, Night

I just watched the news. They had a story about some kind of... tear... in space. It happened somewhat close to where I live. I am actually shaking as I type this. I am... terrified. We have never had anything like this happen in history. They have sent a team of scientist to try and discover the cause. When I am done typing this, I'll get on the phone with Jill and tell her I love her. Tell her that If we die soon, that I still love her, no matter what I ever said. And pray that she still loves me. I wonder where that tear came from. Was it a matter of circumstances. An alignment of molecules in the air that ripped a hole in the fabric of space?... Or was it something else?.. Like something... from another time... another place... another dimension. Who knows. Maybe we all will see in a matter of time. I just hope it doesn't come back to hurt us.

5/3/19, Morning

Yeah, Im taking a sick day. I... sort of found the reason of the tear. It was... a pony. Last night, I woke up to the sound of someone, or in this case, something, knocking at my door. Needless to say I was quite upset at the rude awakening. When I reached the door, I could hear clear crying and someone quietly saying, "Please let me in!" I quickly opened the door to see a cut up, bruised, and bloodied pink pony sitting at the door. Her fluffy hair was a slightly darker shade of pink. Same as her tail. Her eyes widened as the door swung open. She ran you to me and hugged my leg tightly. "Thank you," she said over and over. I closed the door behind me. She eventually detached herself from my leg when the pain of one of her injuries strikes her again. She reels back, rubbing her wound on her front hoof. I knelt down to her,

"... Come with me, I fix you up." I walked into my bathroom and open the cabinet that hangs over the sink. I pulled out a bottle on neosporin. I put a small drop into the palm of my hand and take her hoof in the other. I start to slowly run a cut in the top of her soft hoof. SHe winced a bit before taking a deep breath and calming herself. She began to introduce herself, "My name's Pinkie pie." Her name made me smile.

"My name's Alex..." She smiled too. "... Where did you come from?" I asked her,

"Equestria." she responded quickly. I had never heard that before, but I shrugged it off, due to the fact that she was obviously from some kind of different world."Thank you so much.. for letting me in."

"Not a problem Ms Pie." I finished giving her body a rub with the neosporin. All of the cuts I could see were treated. She stood up on all fours, coming up to about 2 and a half feet. I got off of my knee and stood to about 6 feet. She was pretty small. She wobbled up onto the her back legs, trying to her as tall as she could, she still only came up to the middle of my chest. She softly fell back down, smiling. We both laughed lightly. I showed her my bed, and she immediately hopped in. She slept next to me, like a warm water bottle. To be honest.. she was pretty cute. Anyways, that is all I needed to add. Alex, signing off.

5/3/19, Afternoon

So today, I was listening to music when Pinkie jumped into my lap, swaying her little pink hips and smiling. I said to her, "What are you so happy about?" and she responded with,  
"Not being alone, having a kind man here, a warm bed. The usual."

"I guess so." She nodded in response. It was... really weird having another creature share an apartment with me. And she was so happy, being separated from her probable friends and family. And being practically stuck with a strange human until she could get back. If she could get back. Whilst she was laying on my lap, she peered at my i-pod. "... What does that say?" She was trying to read the words 'My Chemical Romance' and was failing.

" . Romance. Can you not read?... I mean..." I was trying to not sound rude.  
"I can read these.. weird symbols." I had completely forgot that she was from a different world!... Aren't I the smartest?

"oh... right" She giggled a little.  
"And what does this next part say?"

"Welcome to the black parade." My voice was filled with emotions of sadness and pride.

"Can I have a listen?" I slid my head phones over her ears. I restarted the song at the beginning, where the piano began. I couldn't hear it myself, but I could tell by the look on her face, that the lyrics had begun."Do or die, you'll never make me! Because the the world will never take my heart!Go and try, you'll never break me! We want it all, We wanna play this part!" She whispered to herself at the end of the song. Tears were forming at the base of her eyes. She turned toward me. She lunged at me and put her face in my chest. "That... was a sad song, Mr." I nod.

"I know. It's empowering. To show that the world, no matter how tough things might get, will never take your heart." I put my arms around her small body. Her tears ran down my shirt. We had a very tender moment together, her and I. We had only known each other for about 12 hours, but we felt like friends. I think that we will be fine until she can get back to her real home.


End file.
